


His Little Mermaid (Jinga x Mermaid! reader)

by TrixieGalaxy



Category: GARO (TV), H2O: Just Add Water, 神ノ牙-JINGA- | Kami no Kiba: JINGA (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Full Moon, Kissing, Mako Island, Mystery, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieGalaxy/pseuds/TrixieGalaxy
Summary: (Y/N) = your name(Y/N) goes out for a late night swim, when she comes across Jinga fighting some Horrors and Jinga ends up seeing (Y/N) with her mermaid tail. The next night a mysterious purple moon appears over Mako Island, followed by a set of weird events.Can (Y/N) and her friends solve Mako Island's newest mystery? And how will (Y/N)'s life change when Jinga starts to take an interest in her?
Relationships: Jinga (GARO)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Story info

**Author's Note:**

> please read the following for a better understanding of the story setting and the Reader's role.

This story takes place in the show  
 **H2O; Just Add Water** , after season 1

and after the Japanese live action series **Kami No Kiba -Jinga-** , after Jinga successfully kills Mikage and obtains his new body.

If you have not seen either of these shows and wish to watch either series before or after reading this story,

you can find the **Kami No Kiba -Jinga-** episodes on online for free at **Kissasian.sh**

and you can watch the **H2O; Just Add Water** episodes for free on YouTube.

also when this story is complete, I'll be sharing the whole story on my Wattpad account.

(Y/N) = your name

(L/N) = last name

(H/C) = hair color

(H/L) = hair length

(E/C) = eye color

(F/F) = favorite food

(F/D) = favorite drink

(F/B) = favorite breakfast

(F/C) = favorite cereal

**Reader's mermaid powers;** controlling water, Heat powers, Ice powers, and Telekinesis (the ability to move stuff with your mind)

**background story;**  
You went camping on Mako Island by yourself for a school assignment. But while exploring the island, you accidentally fall into a tunnel that led you to find the Moon Pool.  
After taking a look around, you decided that you would camp there for the night. But when it became night time, you thought it would be fun to swim in the pool before going to bed. And as you were swimming, the full moon appeared above you, activating the Moon Pool's magic. Giving you your mermaid powers and tail.  
After discovering this, you keep it a secret from everyone including your family.  
a few days later while swimming around Mako Island. You met Cleo, Rikki, and Emma, who turn out to be mermaids like you. Then after meeting Lewis, the five of you became really good friends.  
Rikki, Cleo, and Emma then gave you a locket that matched theirs as a symbol of their friendship. In this story, your parents had to leave town for work. And you got they're ok to stay at home in the Gold Coast.  
You also work at the Marine Park with Cleo.


	2. Episode 1 -- Moonlight Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a late night swim leads to an unexpected meeting

**At** **(Y/N)'s house**

**((Y/N) pov)**

I was cleaning up my dinner dishes, wearing a gray pullover hoodie, gray sweatpants, gray tennis shoes, and my locket hanging out my neck. When I heard my phone ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ I said answering my phone.

 _"Hey there (Y/N), how you doing?"_ Rikki's voice said from the other side of the phone.

 _"I'm doing good Rikki, what do you need?"_ I said

 _"Do you still have that big_ _gallon_ _of_ _ice_ _cream_ _at your house?"_ Rikki asked

 _"Yeah I do Rikki, you can come over and take some."_ I said

 _"Good, because I wasn't planning on asking."_ Rikki said making me quietly laugh and shake my head.

 _"You'll need to use our spare key to get inside, I'm going out for a late night swim."_ I said

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea?"_ Rikki asked

 _"I'll be fine, it's not like I'll run into anyone or any boats at this time of night."_ I said

 _"If you say so."_ Rikki said _"I'll see you soon."_

 _"Ok, you can find the key in the flower pot on the left by the back door. Bye"_ I said ending the call.

After I finish cleaning up, I grabbed my small net bag I use to carry seashells or anything interesting I find while swimming. I then grabbed my house key and locked up.  
I made sure the spare key was in the flower pot for Rikki, then walked down to the small beach that was behind the house. I made sure no one was looking, then dived right in the water.  
After transforming into my mermaid form, I swim straight to Mako Island.  
I swim around Mako Island for who knows how long, and found a few seashells to take home with me. I then swim up to the surface and look up at the night sky.

 _"I think I better head back before Rikki eats all my ice cream."_ I said

But as I was about dive back in, a strange sound caught my attention.  
The sound was coming from a rocky area that was in front of Mako Island.  
Every instinct in my body told me to stay away from it, but I found myself swimming towards the sound anyway.  
As I got closer to the rocks, I could hear the sound better. It was the sound of creatures growling but I couldn't figure out what type of creatures, in addition to the unnatural noises there appeared to be the sounds of fighting.  
Upon reaching the rocks i climbed up a little and peeked over them to see something I didn't expect.  
There was a group of black winged creatures standing on some of the flatter rocks. But what really caught my attention was a creature that looked like a demon, the black creatures had surrounded. The demon had a black and red body, long red fingers almost like claws, a long pointy tail, red horns sticking out of it's red head, and red dragon like wings on it's back.

The black creatures were attacking the demon, but the demon fought them off easily. And each time the demon defeated one of the creatures, they would turn into black smoke and the demon appeared to inhale them.  
I continued to watch the fight when the demon threw one of the creatures towards me.  
I yelped and ducked my head down as the black creature flew over me and into one of the rocks behind me.  
I then decided it probably wasn't a good idea to stay here much longer, so I started to climb back towards the ocean when I saw the black creature that had been thrown towards me move. My whole body froze as the creature stood up and looked at me.  
Fear kept me pinned down as the creature growled at me. The black creature then pounced towards me and I closed my eyes waiting for the attack that never came.  
I opened my eyes to see the demon holding the black creature up in the air, with it’s tail stabbed through the black creature's chest.  
The demon pulled it’s tail out of the creature, turning it into black smoke which the demon ate. The demon seemed to be readying to fly off when he noticed me.  
The demon flew down on the rocks, and it slowly climbed over to me. My whole body told me to use my powers to help me escape, but I was still frozen with fear.  
The demon put its arms over me and leaned its face towards mine. I felt the demon's breath on my face as it's pale white eyes looked straight into my wide eyes.  
It felt like time stood still as the demon and me stared into each other's eyes. But I snapped out of it when a sound of a boat coming caught both mine and the demon's attention.  
The demon looked up towards the boat and lifted up one of his arms. I took the opening to climb off the rock and into the sea. By the time the demon saw that I was gone, I was already in the ocean and swimming away as fast as I could. I then speed-swimmed all the way to the beach behind my house.  
I didn't bother to check if anyone was around, I just quickly got on the beach, dried myself off, turned back into my human form, and ran straight inside the house.  
I slammed the door shut, and made sure it was completely locked before I fell on my knees on the ground. My hands were shaking non-stop and I was sweating like crazy.

_"(Y/N)_ _, is that you?"_

I looked up to see Rikki standing there holding a bowl full of ice cream.

 _"Are you alright, what happened?"_ Rikki asked, putting down the bowl.

 _"There was.. I saw... I..I..."_ I struggled to finish my sentence as my whole body was still shaking with fear.

 _"It's alright, calm down."_ Rikki said walking over to me.

Rikki then helped me up and walked me over to the living room. We then sat down on the couch and Rikki helped me to calm down some. I then told Rikki everything that happened.  
After I was done, Rikki suggested that I go to bed and said she would stay here for the night. I agreed and Rikki walked me up to my room. Rikki and I then made sure my window was locked and the curtains were closed. Then after Rikki went to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, I went straight to bed without changing into my PJ's or putting on my eye mask.  
I woke up the next morning around   
9 a.m. and sat up on my bed thinking about last night.  
I walked out of my room, heading downstairs where i found Rikki along with Cleo, Lewis, and Emma.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Rikki asked, handing me a bowl of (F/C).

 _"Fine."_ I said taking the bowl.

 _"Rikki told us what happened, are you sure you're ok?"_ Cleo said

 _"I'm still a bit shaken, but I'm fine."_ I said

 _"But are you sure it was a demon?"_ Lewis said _"I mean come on, it's not like demons actually exist."_

 _"It wasn't long ago that we thought mermaids weren't real either."_ Rikki said

 _"True that."_ Lewis said

 _"Listen guys, I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw."_ I said eating my cereal _"And it was definitely real."_

 _"Do you think the demon has always been there?"_ Cleo guessed

 _"I don't think so, I saw the demon at Mako."_ I said

 _"(Y/N) is right, we would have noticed if it was there before."_ Emma said

 _"But shouldn't we_ _be more concerned_ _the fact that the demon saw (Y/N), with her tail?"_ Lewis said

 _"Sorry about that."_ I said taking a bite of cereal.

 _"Lewis! (Y/N) was probably more worried about_ _whether_ _or_ _not_ _the demon was going to eat her!"_ Cleo said

 _"Well, I don't think it was going to eat me."_ I said

 _"What do you mean?"_ Emma asked

 _"When the demon found me, it was more like it was curious. Like it was the demon’s first time seeing a mermaid."_ I said

 _"How could you tell?"_ Cleo asked

 _"It face just seemed more gentle and soft while looking at me not hungry."_ I said _"But still, I don't think I'll be swimming anytime soon. At least not by myself."_

 _"That's understandable."_ Rikki said

 _"Actually would it be alright if I stay at one of your guys' places for a while? I don't feel safe staying here by myself right now."_ I said

 _"Actually you won't have to at least not tonight."_ Lewis said _"Tonight is a full moon."_

 _"That's right, we all can just sleep over here tonight."_ Cleo said

 _"Right, all five of us can just watch movies, chill out--"_ Lewis started to say.

 _"Except you, Lewis!"_ All of us yelled

Lewis got a disappointed look on his face, sat down, then started playing with his thumbs.

 _"And if you still want too, I can ask my parents if you can stay at our place for a while."_ Emma said

 _"Thank you."_ I said

 _"How about for we head over to JuiceNet for now."_ Cleo suggested

 _"I like that idea, let me get changed first."_ I said finishing my cereal.

I then went back to my room and changed into a tie-dye cold shoulder blouse, blue jeans, white and light gray tennis shoes with pink lining and shoelace, and I kept on my locket.

We all then went straight to JuiceNet, where we talked for a while and I slowly started to forget about my encounter with the demon.

************************

The sun was starting to set as Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and myself started covering up my house's windows, glass doors, and anything that would allow the full moon to shine through. That's when there was a knock on the front door. Emma went over and opened the door to reveal Lewis standing there holding a box.

 _"What are you doing here Lewis?"_ Emma asked

 _"Yeah I'm pretty sure we told you you're not invited to this sleepover."_ Rikki said

 _"I know, I just thought I would help you guys get ready and I wanted to drop this stuff off to (Y/N)."_ Lewis said, handing me the box.

 _"Thanks... what is it?"_ I asked, looking at the assortment of items within the box.

 _"Well I thought you might be still worried about the demon, so I did some research and got you this stuff you can use to keep the demon away."_ Lewis said, pulling out a list from his pocket.

Emma then took the list and looked it over.

 _"Lewis."_ Emma said

 _"Yeah?"_ Lewis said

 _"This is a list of stuff they used in a TV show called Supernatural."_ Emma said

Lewis was about to say something but took the the list instead and looked it over again.

 _"Thanks anyway Lewis."_ I said putting down the box.

Lewis then helped us get ready for tonight. By the time we were done, it was already dark.

 _"How much longer till the full moon appears?"_ Cleo asked

 _"Actually it's up now."_ Lewis said looking at his watch.

Just then, the whole room suddenly started to shake. We all held on to something as shaking continued.  
The shaking lasted for a couple of minutes until it finally slowly stopped.

 _"Was that an earthquake?!"_ Cleo asked

Suddenly a bright purple light shined through the covered windows.

 _"What is that?"_ I said

 _"What's what?"_ Lewis asked

 _"Oh gezz I don't know, maybe that bright light that's shining through!"_ Rikki said

 _"What light? I don't see anything."_ Lewis said

Rikki and I looked at each other then at Emma and Cleo, who nodded their heads. The four of us then hurried out the back door.

 _"Wait a minute, where_ _are you guys going?!"_ Lewis said following after us.

We walked out to the beach behind my house, where we looked for the source of the light.

 _"Look, the full moon!"_ Emma said pointing towards the night sky.

We looked up at the moon to see it wasn't it's usual white color, but it was purple.

 _"Guys!"_ Lewis yelled running in front of us _"What ever you do, do not go towards the moonlight!"_

 _"We're fine Lewis, the moon isn't_ _affecting_ _us_ _!"_ Rikki said

 _"Huh?! How is that possible?!"_ Lewis asked

 _"Lewis, do you not see the purple moon?"_ Cleo asked

 _"Purple, what are you talking about?"_ Lewis said looking at the moon _"It looks perfectly normal to me."_

 _"We must be the only ones who can see it."_ Emma said

 _"But why?"_ I said

 _"Maybe it has something to do with the Moon Pool?"_ Cleo guessed

 _"Who knows."_ Emma said

 _"There’s only one way to find out."_ Rikki said

I thought about it for a moment when I realized what Rikki was saying.

 _"You want to go to Mako Island, during a full moon?!"_ Emma said _"Are you nuts?!"_

 _"Just listen."_ Rikki said holding up her hands _"I have two perfectly good reasons why we should go."_

 _"And what would that be?"_ Emma asked

 _"First, the demon (Y/N) saw."_ Rikki said _"(Y/N) saw the demon the night before, and now this happens. Don't you think that's a little too_ _coincidental_ _?"_

 _"Okay, I will_ _admit_ _that I think it's strange too."_ Emma said _"But what's the second reason?"_

 _"Mako Island itself, of course."_ Rikki said _"We may be used to being mermaids now, but we still don't know much about Mako. And if this is connected to the Moon Pool, we may regret it if we don't investigate."_

 _"I agree with Rikki."_ I said _"As much as I'm scared to go back to Mako right now, I want to know more about what I saw. And if Rikki is right and it is connected to the Moon Pool, we need to find out how or why it's happening now."_

 _"I also agree."_ Cleo said

 _"_ *sigh* _ok_ _, we'll go."_ Emma said _"But only if we all agree to leave as soon as we're done or if we run into trouble, got it?"_

 _"I don't know what you're all talking about."_ Lewis said _"But I'm not going to let you guys go to Mako Island by yourselves."_

 _"Alright, we'll meet you there."_ Emma said

With that Lewis ran towards the docks for his boat, while the rest of us went straight into the ocean. After the four of us transformed into our mermaid forms, we all speed-swam to Mako Island.  
When we got there, we got on Mako Island's beach. And after Rikki and me used our heat powers to get dry, we helped Cleo and Emma get dry. By the time we were done, Lewis had just landed on Mako with his boat.

 _"Guys the moon, it's purple!"_ Lewis said walking over to us.

 _"You just noticed?!"_ Rikki asked

 _"Well it looked normal until I got on the Island!"_ Lewis said

 _"There's no doubt about it now then."_ I said _"The purple moon is connected to Mako Island."_

 _"But how, and why?"_ Lewis asked

 _"The only way to know is to investigate."_ Emma said _"We should start with checking on the Moon Pool, and work our way from there."_

We then made our way to the Moon Pool's entrance, but when we were at least half way there, Emma suddenly stopped causing me to almost run into her.

 _"What's wrong, Emma?"_ I asked

 _"Do you guys hear that?"_ Emma said looking around.

We all became quiet as we listened, just then I heard a familiar creature growling.

 _"Guys, we need to go now!"_ I said

 _"Why, what is it?"_ Cleo asked

 _"Just go!"_ I said

But as we were hurrying back to the beach, the black creatures from the night before appeared before us.

 _"Oh no."_ I said

 _"(Y/N), are these things by any chance..?"_ Rikki asked

 _"The creatures from last night? Unfortunately, yes!"_ I said

 _"Run!"_ Emma yelled

Just then as we were running, more black creatures showed up, separating me from the others.

 _"(Y/N)!"_ Cleo yelled

 _"Go on! I'll meet up with you at the beach!"_ I yelled running in a different direction.

I could hear some of the creatures coming after me as I ran. But when I turned to look, I accidentally ran into something.  
I fell over and rolled down the hill along with whatever I ran into. When I reached the bottom, I lay there for a bit before I sat up. But when I did, I came face to face with a sword pointed at me.  
I looked up to see the one holding the sword was a man with light tan skin, white & gray hair, and wearing all black clothes. The man had a serious look on his face as he walked closer towards me. But when he did, the man's expression changed from being serious to a more surprised and almost shocked look.

 _"It's you..."_ the man said, lowering his sword.

 _"Huh?"_ I replied

Just then the growling of the black creatures could be heard on top of the hill we fell from.  
The man looked up the hill and when he did, I got up on my feet and started to run away towards the beach.

_"Wait!"_ I heard the man yell as I ran but I didn't stop.

I continue running until I reach the beach a few minutes later. A little away from where I was, I saw Lewis and the girls were standing by Lewis' boat.

 _"(Y/N), over here!"_ Emma yelled waving her hand at me.

I waved back letting her know that I saw her, and ran over to them. But when I got to them, even more black creatures showed up.

 _"Oh come on, how many of these guys are there?!"_ Lewis yelled as the black creatures surrounded us.

We all moved out of the way as the black creatures jumped and clawed at us.  
But when I did, I accidentally tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground.

 ** _"Why does this keep happening to me?!"_** I thought to myself trying to stand up.

 _"(Y/N), look out!"_ Rikki yelled

One of the black creatures then jumped towards me but just then, the mystery man from earlier appeared and slashed the black creature with his sword. The black creature screamed out in pain as it fell on to the ground.  
After I got back on my feet, the man got in front of me, holding his sword up towards the black creatures.

 _"As soon as the Horrors come after me, you and your friends get off this island as fast as you can."_ the man said

 _"Horrors... you mean these creatures?"_ I asked, the man then answered by nodding his head _"But who are you, why are you helping us?"_

The man looked over at me, then got a small smile on his face.

 _"Jinga, my name's Jinga."_ the man said _"Now hurry over to your little friends."_

I did as Jinga said and hurried over to Lewis' boat.  
Jinga then held up his free hand, making black and purple smoke appear around him. My eyes widened in surprise as Jinga then transformed into a familiar looking demon. He had the same red and black body, but his wings and tail were gone. And the sword Jinga was holding was now bigger and longer now.

 _"Who or what is he?!"_ Cleo said hiding behind Lewis.

 _"It's him..."_ I said getting a confused look from everyone _"The demon from last night, it's him."_

 _"Are you sure?"_ Emma asked

 _"He looks a little bit different than last time, but yeah it's definitely him."_ I said

I then watched as the Horrors started attacking Jinga. All the Horrors were too distracted by fighting Jinga, that it was like they forgot we were here.

 _"Come on guys, let's take this_ _chance_ _and get out of here."_ Emma said

 _"Let's go (Y/N)."_ Rikki said grabbing my arm.

I looked back at Jinga fighting the Horrors, then went over to help Lewis get his boat back into the water.  
Once we did, me and the other girls dived into the ocean. Where we made sure Lewis got far enough away from Mako before we speed-swam back to my place.  
After we all got dry we waited for Lewis, who just docked his boat on the beach behind my house.

 _"Is everyone alright?"_ Lewis asked us.

 _"Yeah, I think so."_ Emma said _"How about you, (Y/N)?"_

 _"Yeah."_ I said

 _"What was all of that?"_ Cleo said

 _"I haven't the slightest idea."_ I said _"But, I want to find out what."_

We all then looked back towards the ocean, and I had feeling that this was just the beginning of a whole new adventure that was waiting for us.


	3. Episode 2 -- Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and her friends struggle to find answers of what happened at Mako Island the last full moon, until Jinga appears with an interesting offer.

_**South Coast High School** _ _**\- lunch hour** _

**(** **(Y/N** **) pov)**

  
I walk across the grass field, wearing a light aquamarine cami top with flower lace vest, my locket hanging around my neck, blue jeans, and my black and white tennis shoes.

Sitting in the center of the field was Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis waiting for me.  
It been a couple of days since the event on Mako Island, and we been working together trying to figure out what all that was since then.  
Lewis has been researching everything he could find on demons, purple moons or for any clues on the black creatures, which we now know are called _"Horrors"_.  
Cleo and Emma have been asking around, seeing if there was any new rumors or stories that involved Mako Island lately. They even asked Cleo's dad and some of his fishing friends, who fish around Mako, if they seen any out of the ordinary.  
Finally, me and Rikki have been swimming around Mako trying to find clues. Rikki also has been helping me in trying (without actually going on shore) to find Jinga, the mysterious  
man/demon who saved us from the Horrors. But none of us haven't had any luck so far.  
When I got over to them, I saw Lewis reading another new mythology book about demons.

 _"This is probably pointless to ask, but have you found anything?"_ I ask Lewis as I sat on the ground with them.

 _"Nope, nothing AGAIN!"_ Lewis said closing his book _"This is_ _ridiculous_ _, I can't find anything that's even remotely_ _similar_ _to what we saw on Mako Island!"_

 _"How about the purple moon?"_ Emma asked

 _"I found a few_ _rituals_ _, and beliefs about the full moon. But none of them involved a purple moon."_ Lewis said _"How about you, Cleo? Have you talked to_ _Miss Chatha_ _m about any of this yet?"_

 _"No, I haven't been able to find her or anything."_ Cleo said

 _"I don't know about you guys, but I think this is a big waste of time."_ Rikki said _"We're not_ _going to get anywhere just by reading some books, or asking random people questions."_

 _"Rikki is right, we need to_ _expan_ _d_ _our_ _investigation."_ Emma said

 _"Ok, but how?"_ I asked _"There's not much we can expand on, unless you want to investigate Mako Island itself."_

 _"That actually might not be a bad idea."_ Lewis said _"I mean, none of us has been on the Island since then."_

 _"Yeah now that I think about it, I haven't even been to the Moon Pool yet."_ Cleo said _"But what about the Horrors, what if we run into them again?"_

 _"Well, that's what our mermaid powers are for."_ Rikki said

 _"So it's agree then, we'll go to Mako Island and look for clues there."_ Emma said as the school bell rang _"Let's meet up at the JuiceNet a little bit after school."_

***********************  
 **Time ship -- after school, in front of**  
 **(Y/N)'s house**

 _"You know you guys don't have to walk me home every single time now, right?"_ I asked Lewis and Cleo, as we walk up to my house's front door.

 _"We just want to sure you're alright, after all that happened."_ Cleo said

 _"I'm fine now don't worry, but thanks anyway."_ I said _"I'll see you guys at JuiceNet soon."_

With that, Cleo and Lewis went on they're way and I went ahead inside.  
After I put my school bag and books in the living room, I walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, then went over to the sink and turn it on to clean the apple.

_"Don't get wet."_

I screamed and dropped the apple, which landed on the ground.  
I turn to see Jinga standing there at the kitchen entrance.

 _"It would hurt if fell in here."_ Jinga said walking towards me.

 _"Stay back!"_ I said

I then used my powers to lift the water from the sink and shot it towards Jinga. But Jinga quickly dogged it.

I continue to try to hit Jinga with the water but when I was about to get him, Jinga suddenly turned into black smoke and bats. I screamed as the bats and smoke flew around me.  
The smoke and bats then disappeared and Jinga reappear behind me, grabbing both my wrists.

 _"I'm not going to hurt you, don't be scared little mermaid."_ Jinga said

 _"This_ _situation_ _isn't convincing me otherwise!"_ I said trying pull myself free of Jinga's grip _"How did you even get inside my house?!"_

 _"I have my ways, little mermaid."_ Jinga said tightening his grip on me.

 _"Will you stop calling me that?!"_ I said blushing at the nickname _"I have a name you know!"_

 _"Yes I know, (Y/N)."_ Jinga said whispering my name in my ear, making my eyes widened _"I overheard one of your friends call you that, it is your name right, little mermaid?"_

I didn't answer, I just looked away. Jinga then let out a bothersome sigh.

 _"Listen, I'm just here to talk."_ Jinga said softly in my ear _"Now I'll let you go, but only if you promise not to run away or anything, alright?"_

I thought about it for a second, then nodded my head in agreement. Jinga slowly let go of my wrists, and I back away from him a bit. Jinga then picked up the apple I had dropped off the ground.

 _"You see that wasn't so hard, was it?"_ Jinga said tossing me the apple, which I caught.

I put the apple on the kitchen counter and turn off the sink, as Jinga walked over to the living room.

 _"Nice place you got here."_ Jinga said looking around.

 _"Why are you even here?"_ I asked following Jinga.

 _"I told you, to talk."_ Jinga said picking up one of my family photos.

 _"About what though?"_ I said

 _"About you and your mermaid friends, of course."_ Jinga said making me freeze up _"I'm_ _curious_ _about_ _how such ordinary humans_ _obtain_ _such power."_

 _"How do you know we weren't born like this?"_ I said trying not to sound to nervous, but Jinga just chuckled.

 _"I think this photo saids otherwise."_ Jinga said handing me the photo he was holding.

I took the photo and looked it over to see it was a picture of me and my family playing in a swimming pool together. I remember this photo, because it was taken at least a few months before I became a mermaid.

 _"Even so, what makes you think that I'll tell you?"_ I asked crossing my arms _"It's not really something I can just talk about freely."_

 _"Hmm, is that so..?"_ Jinga asked, and I answer by nodding my head _"Then, how about we make a deal?"_

 _"A deal? What do you mean?"_ I asked putting down the photo.

 _"The way I see it, you and your friends want to know why us Horrors were at that island last night."_ Jinga said _"Well, I can provide you with that information."_

 _"Us? Are you saying that..?"_ I asked

 _"Yeah, I'm a Horror as well."_ Jinga said with a smile.

 _"And you know what's going on Mako Island?"_ I asked getting a bit nervous.

 _"Not everything, but enough."_ Jinga answered _"So what do you think? I tell you what I know, in exchange you answer my questions about youself, you're powers, and about Mako Island."_

 _"I... I have to talk about it with the others first."_ I said _"Like I said earlier, I can't just talk about this thing freely."_

 _"Alright, I can wait."_ Jinga said walking over to the glass doors _"When your ready, you can find me on Mako Island."_

 _"But the Horrors..!"_ I said following after him outside.

 _"Don't worry, unlike me those Horrors only appear on the island at night."_ Jinga said _"I'll be waiting where we first met, little mermaid."_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_ I yelled with my face blushing again, making Jinga laugh.

 _"Your cute when your_ _embarrassed_ _."_ Jinga said

 _"Am not!"_ I pouted while puffing my cheeks.

A pair of red dragon-like wings then popped out of Jinga's back, and I watch as Jinga flew up into the sky towards Mako.  
After Jinga was out of view, I left the house and went straight to the JuiceNet. I met up with Emma at the front door, who got to the JuiceNet shortly before I did.

 _"Hey (Y/N), are you ready to go to Mako?"_ Emma asked

 _"Actually, about that..."_ I said

Me and Emma then went to the far corner of the cafe, and soon after Lewis, Cleo, and Rikki then showed up. I then told them about what happened with me and Jinga.

 _"So, let me see if I got this right."_ Lewis said after I was done talking _"The same guy who saved us, is actually a Horror like those black creatures. And wants to exchange information on the Horrors, for info on Mako Island._  
 _And on top of that, he also knows about you four being mermaids."_

 _"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."_ I said

 _"He must've seen us dive into the ocean with you, when we were escaping Mako that night."_ Cleo said to me.

 _"I'm sorry you guys, this is my fault."_ I said _"This wouldn't have happened if I were more careful."_

 _"No, it's not (Y/N)."_ Emma said _"Even if you haven't met him first, with whatever going on at Mako Island, Jinga or one of the other Horrors probably would've found about us one way or another."_

 _"But, what do you guys think I should do?"_ I asked _"Should I take Jinga up on his offer?"_

 _"That depends, do you think he's cute?"_ Rikki asked

 _"Rikki!!"_ Emma and Cleo both yelled

 _"W-what does that have to do with anything?!"_ I said blushing.

 _"Well, he did ask for just you not us. So I think it's a fair question."_ Rikki said

 _"I..well I..."_ I felt my face blushing more as I try to think on what to say.

 _"Ok, that's enough of that."_ Emma said

 _"But (Y/N), he did ask you."_ Cleo said _"So do you think it's worth a shot?"_

Everyone at the table looked at me as I tried to decide on what would be the best move.

*********************  
 **Time ship -- at Mako Island**

 _ **"I hope I don't regret this."**_ I thought to myself as I walk up to the rocky area, where I first met Jinga.

 _"You made it."_ a voice said behind me.

I turn to see Jinga sitting on one of the rocks.

 _"I was starting to think that you were going to turn down my offer."_ Jinga said fixing his shirt collar _"Guess I was wrong."_

 _"I guess so."_ I said _"_ _But_ _no_ _offense_ _, this place technically isn't where we first met."_

 _"Oh?"_ Jinga said rising an eyebrow.

 _"Yeah, I would say that our first meeting happen when you save me, after you pointed your sword in my face."_ I said

 _"I guess you have a point, but in my defense, you're the one who ran away from me both times before I could_ _introduce_ _myself_ _."_ Jinga said with a cheeky smile.

 _"Well, could ya blame me?! I never met or seen a Horror before and had it_ _crawl_ _on_ _top of me!"_ I said _"Or had a guy point a sword to my face!"_

 _"Well, I never met a mermaid before we met here."_ Jinga said _"It's the same reason why I crawled on top of you, I just got_ _curious_ _."_

 _"And the sword pointing?"_ I asked crossing my arms.

 _"That was all your fault."_ Jinga said

 _"My fault?!"_ I yelled

 _"You're the one who_ _literally_ _ran into me."_ Jinga pointed out.

 _"That's because I was running away from your Horror buddies!"_ I yelled

It then became quite between us, till Jinga suddenly started laughing.

 _"What's so funny?!"_ I asked

 _"Oh, I just realize something."_ Jinga said _"You're not only cute when you're_ _embarrass_ _, you're cute when you're_ _angry_ _too!"_

My face became completely red after Jinga said that. I then used my powers to summon up as much water from the ocean as I could, and send it flying towards Jinga. But Jinga managed to jump out of the way, just as the water hit the rock.

 _"This_ _conversation_ _is so over!"_ I yelled as I started to walk away.

 _"No, wait!"_ Jinga said running over and grabbing my arm _"Let's just sit and we'll talk for real this time."_

I look at him, and let out a sight.

 _"Alright, what do you want to talk about first then?"_ I said as Jinga let go of my arm.

 _"How about we start with this island, and what makes it so special."_ Jinga said sitting down on another rock, then signaled me to sit next to him.

I went over and made sure the rock wasn't wet, before sitting down next to Jinga.  
I then started to explain to Jinga about Mako Island, and the secret it holds.

************************  
 **Meanwhile at Cleo's house**

**(3rd pov)**

_"Do think (Y/N) will be okay by herself?"_ Cleo asked Emma and Rikki, while looking out her bedroom window.

 _"For the last time, (Y/N) will be fine!"_ Rikki said _"We all agreed that this was the best option."_

 _"Yeah, but I still think we should've gone with her."_ Cleo said

 _"So do we Cleo, but you know why we didn't."_ Emma said _"Jinga only asked for (Y/N). If we had gone too, there's a chance that Jinga wouldn't have_ _shown_ _up and lose our only real lead on what's going on at Mako Island."_

 _"I know, I know."_ Cleo said _"(Y/N) just seemed nervous when she left."_

 _"Don't worry, (Y/N) a_ _tough_ _girl_ _! She_ _capable_ _of taking care of herself."_ Rikki said _"Besides, I gave (Y/N) some_ _reassurance_ _before she left."_

 _"Reassurance? What can of reassurance?"_ Emma asked almost worryingly.

 _"I told (Y/N) that if that Jinga_ _fella_ _try's or does anything to her, Jinga would learn all about my mermaid power. The HARD way."_ Rikki said with a smile.

***********************  
 **b** **ack at Mako Island**

**((Y/N)'s pov)**

For the next hour or so, me and Jinga discuss everything I knew about Mako Island. I told him about the Moon Pool, how it works, and how me and the others stumble upon it.  
Jinga listen to every detail I told him, and each time I told him something new. Jinga would become more fascinated and more curious, even though I could tell he wasn't trying to show it.  
Jinga even had me show him my mermaid powers, after I told him about them.

 _"So, you and your friends became the way you are now because of this so called "Moon Pool", which is hidden inside this island's_ _volcano_ _, and is activated every full moon?"_ Jinga said after I showed him my powers _"Interesting... By any chance I might be able to see this Moon Pool for myself?"_

 _"Um, I guess that would be fine."_ I said

 _"Well then..."_ Jinga said standing up and holding his hand out towards me.

I hesitate for a moment, before I accept it and we made our way towards the Moon Pool.  
Jinga had me lead the way, while still holding my hand. Jinga's hand was surprisingly almost soft to the touch, while his grip on me was a bit tough but at the sametime gentle.  
But still.....

 _"Um... Jinga?"_ I said as I stop walking.

 _"Hm? Is something the matter?"_ Jinga asked

 _"No not really, it's just..."_ I said holding up our joined hands _"Do you plan on holding my hand the_ _entire_ _way?"_

 _"What? You don't like it, little mermaid?"_ Jinga said with a smirk on his face.

 _"I told you to stop calling me that!"_ I said _"And no I don't mind, but it feels a bit awkward that's all."_

Jinga looked down at our hands, then back at me before letting go of my hand.  
I thanked him, and we continue our walk towards the Moon Pool. A few minutes later, we made it to the small rock waterfall that stood deep in the island.

 _"The tunnel's entrance is just up ahead."_ I said pointing towards the waterfall.

 _"Oh?"_ Jinga said walking on ahead of me.

 _"Wait Jinga, you need to be careful!"_ I yelled

 _"Careful of wh-- Whoa!!"_ Jinga suddenly then slipped on one of the rocks and fell into the tunnel.

 _"Of that..."_ I said walking over to the tunnel entrance, and bending down over it _"Are you alright, Jinga?"_

 _"Fine!"_ Jinga yelled from the bottom of the tunnel.

 _"Ok, I'm coming down now!"_ I yelled as I sat down, then slide down the tunnel.

When I reached the bottom, I found Jinga already back on his feet, fixing his shirt.

 _"I have to_ _admit_ _, that certainly took me by surprise."_ Jinga said as I stood up.

 _"I told you to be careful."_ I said walking over to the stone steps _"Come on now, it's up here."_

Jinga follow me up the steps, into the cave of the volcano.  
Jinga didn't saying anything, but I could tell he was struck with wonder the minute he walked in.  
I lean back on to the cave's wall as Jinga began to walk around, trying to pick up every detail he could find. Until he went over and kneeled in front of the Moon Pool.

 _"Is this it?"_ Jinga asked looking over at me.

 _"Yep, that's the Moon Pool."_ I answered _"The same pool that turned me into a mermaid."_

 _"There's definitely something unique about this place."_ Jinga said sitting down and started playing with the pool's water.

 _"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first found this place."_ I said walking over and sitting down next to him _"Okay, I think I held up my end of the deal. Pretty sure it's your turn now."_

 _"Okay, what is it you want to know?"_ Jinga asked

 _"Maybe you should start by explaining what a Horror is exactly."_ I said _"Because you said your a Horror, but you don't look the same as the other Horrors I saw."_

 _"Well not all Horrors are the same."_ Jinga said _"Horrors are born of people's negative and dark energies_ _and emotions. Such as hate, rage, sadism, and acts of_ _violence. The Horrors also uses those feelings to_ _possess_ _humans and turn them into Horrors."_

 _"So, you were once human too?"_ I asked

 _"Yeah, a long time ago."_ Jinga said

 _"Have there always been Horrors, or are they something new?"_ I asked

 _"No, they always been around."_ Jinga said _"And as long as there evil in the world, there will always be Horrors."_

 _"But if they been around for that long, how come we haven't seen them around Mako Island before?"_ I asked

 _"Because we're not from this world."_ Jinga said

 _"Not from this world?"_ I said _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Me and the other Horrors come from, what you humans call, a parallel universe."_ Jinga said

 _"Parallel universe..."_ I said processing what I just heard _"You mean your from another world?!"_

 _"Yeah."_ Jinga said _"In our world, Horrors have been around since the beginning of time. But in this world, your world, not a single Horror has been born."_

 _"But if what your saying is true, then how is it possible for you to be in this world?"_ I asked

 _"Because somebody has been opening a gateway between our two worlds, allowing the Horrors to crossover here every night."_ Jinga said

 _"But why?"_ I asked

 _"From what I learned, they're looking for something_ _."_ Jinga said _"But I don't what exactly."_

 _"You don't? Aren't you here for the same reason?"_ I asked

 _"No, I'm looking for something else."_ Jinga said _"Actually, it's more like someone else."_

 _"Someone else?"_ I said giving Jinga a confused look.

 _"The one sending the Horrors here to this world."_ Jinga said

 _"You know him, or her?"_ I asked

 _"Him, and no I don't really know who he is but I know what he looks like."_ Jinga said _"I ran into him while I was hunting for food. I came across a group of Horrors_ _gathered_ _together_ _, so I started fighting and eating them. That when their leader showed up."_

 _"What was he like?"_ I asked

 _"He wasn't like the other Horrors, that's for sure."_ Jinga said _"He was very strong, and a very skilled swordsman._ _The two of us end up fighting each other, but before our fight could come to_ _a_ _conclusion. A_ _portal_ _open up, and we both fell into it. By the time I recovered from fall, the Horror I was fighting was gone and I found myself on this island."_

 _"How come you haven't gone back yet?"_ I said _"I mean, you said the portal opens every night, right? So, why don't you use it to go home?"_

 _"Oh I will, but not until I find that Horror and finish our fight."_ Jinga said _"Because the one thing I enjoy the most is to fight strong_ _opponents_ _. And I have a feeling that if I stay on this island long enough, I'll run into him again."_

 _"Is that why you wanted information about Mako Island, for a clue on where that Horror might be?"_ I said

 _"More or less."_ Jinga said looking up at the top of the volcano _"It's starting to get dark now, you should probably head back before the Horrors show up."_

 _"Ah, you're right."_ I said seeing the sky was now a pinkish/yellowish color _"I didn't realize how long we been talking for."_

 _"I'll walk you back to the beach."_ Jinga said standing up.

 _"Actually, I can swim from here."_ I said pointing at the Moon Pool.

 _"Oh, I see."_ Jinga said almost disappointed.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ I asked

 _"It's nothing, I just thought we could talk some more then."_ Jinga said

 _"About what? I told you everything I know."_ I said

 _"Maybe about you."_ Jinga said making me blush a little.

 _"Probably another time."_ I said standing up _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"Who knows, maybe."_ Jinga said walking towards the tunnel.

 _"Oh, wait!"_ I said

 _"What is it?"_ Jinga asked stopping in his tracks.

 _"I forgot to thank you for saving me that night."_ I said _"So um... thank you."_

Jinga didn't say anything at first, he only just looked at me like he wasn't expecting to be thanked.

 _"You're.... you're welcome."_ Jinga finally said

With that, I jumped into the Moon Pool and swam straight towards Cleo's house. To tell everyone of what I learned.


End file.
